


Sorry, Not Sorry

by Alexia247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: In which Marc is unapologetic at how much he revels in the downfall of a certain liar.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> (Sequel to Copy that, copycat)

Marc was having a _fabulous_ week. He was acing all of his tests, which meant his grades were stellar. The ladybug comics were becoming more and more popular. He and Nathaniel even signed a few autographs! And he recently just celebrated a dating milestone with Nathaniel, and his red haired boyfriend had surprised him with a very romantic picnic date which ended with a kiss under the stars. 

All in all? Life was very good for him. 

Life was not being so kind to Lila Rossi at the moment. 

Her kingdom of lies had come crumbling down in spectacular fashion. After it had been spread through the social grape vine of Francoise-Dupont that the italian girl had tried to pass off Marc's ideas as her own? Well, that had been the beginning of the end, as the saying goes. 

She had been made a social outcast in the school, no one wanted to be around her. If Rossi tried to approach a student who wasn't one of her followers, they would run in the opposite direction as if the devil himself was chasing after them. If a student had to sit next to her, they would ask to change seats. 

Apparently students went to extreme measures to make sure they weren't paired up with Rossi during a class project, unless they had to. 

Her reputation as a social outcast only grew when whispers began to emerge that the Agreste brand was thinking of dropping her as their current model and muse. 

After all, having a social pariah modeling for them would be not good for business. 

And this was Paris after all, if something happened, it wouldn't take too long before everyone knew about it. 

Aurore and Mireille sure worked fast and did excellent work. 

He would have to commission Marinette to make something for the both of them _. Perhaps some matching jewelry._

Should Marc feel bad about doing this? Probably. 

But did he? Absolutely not. 

Although he was sure he had given Rossi quite the pill to swallow. 

_That he, Marc Anciel, had claws and he was not afraid to use them._

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic is the same song by Demi Lovato! Thank you all for the kudos and comments on copy that, copycat! It really made my day! And writing character studies for Marc was quite fun! ^-^


End file.
